


Xerostomia

by Tirainy



Series: Moments [11]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: Shadow had been planning the proposal for weeks and rehearsing what he was going to say for days. He really should have expected life to throw a curve into his plans.





	Xerostomia

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I just wanted to write boys being mushy as heck. That's all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Shadow had bought the engagement ring two months ago and since then had never left it out of sight, either keeping it on his person or somewhere close where Sonic had no chance of finding it because he wanted to surprise the other.

He really should have expected that when he had left it on the kitchen table with a thought that for once it did not matter if it was in the open, because after all Sonic wasn't even in the country so there was no way he'd be able to see it before Shadow could hide it again, that the Universe would decided to throw a _curve-ball_ into the plans.

Shadow had been gone literally for two minutes— _two freaking minutes_ —but when he came back to the kitchen, the ring-box was no longer on the table but instead held in the hands of none other than his blue-furred partner.

The surprised green eyes met his and Shadow's throat suddenly felt very _dry_.

"Well—" Sonic's eyes flicked to the opened ring-box and then back to him, a sheepish smile blossoming on the hero's face. "I guess I've ruined the surprise, huh?"

"...I wanted to ask you this Friday," Shadow confessed and, Chaos, why did this seem so hard? He'd thought he'd covered all possible scenarios— "Just before our anniversary so you wouldn't expect it. I planned to cook and—"

"I'm sure it'd be really romantic," Sonic cut into his rambling, an amused smile tugging on his lips as he walked over to him, the box still held safely in his hands. "Unfortunately, for you, you're too slow again, Shad. I've planned to ask you this _Thursday_."

"...Trying to one up me, hedgehog?"

"Maybe~" Sonic offered him one of his brilliant grins and even winked for good measure before handing him back the box. There was no way for Shadow to say whether the hero was serious or not. "But I don't think I can wait that long now. So go on. Ask me already so we can start fulfilling marriage _obligations_."

"This is an engagement ring, Sonic."

"Well, we've always been a few steps ahead of everybody."

Shadow let out an amused huff. Of course, Sonic would joke at a time like this.

It made things much easier, though.

No longer feeling even a hint of nerves, Shadow proudly held up the ring-box, the ring glistening under the soft light. "Will you marry me, Sonic?"

"Took you long enough," Sonic teased with a smile but offered him his hand to slip the ring on in an obvious gesture of acceptance. The little band came around his finger just as their smiling lips locked in a soft kiss. Their hands linked together just a heartbeat later, squeezing gently.

Moments later they broke apart but still remaining close, resting their foreheads against one another, basking in the moment with closed eyes and smiles on their faces. Shadow wrapped his free arm around the other to get them even closer at which Sonic gave a laugh for whatever reason.

Shadow glanced at the other in silent question. The green eyes were full of mirth when he met them. "You should start being more careful where you put your _hands_ , Shad. I'm practically already married man." The hero raised their linked hands, briefly wagging his now-appropriately-named ring-finger. "My fiancé might get _jealous_."

"Oh, how unfortunate." Shadow offered the other a small smirk. "How shall you appease him?"

With the wide smile still on his face, Sonic leaned in _tantalizingly_ close. "I've got a few ideas."


End file.
